SOLDIERS daughter
by RTD-Jupiter
Summary: On hold
1. Chapter 1

Well...heres a FFVII/SM x-over... Shoujo-ai content...blah blah blah, I dont own this stuff, Toei and Square do...so yeah...this takes place shortly before the events in the game and yep...lets go

Chapter 1

Streetfight.

Lita felt herself slide backwards, her sneakers screeching across the asphault. She wiped some sweat from her forehead and raised her buster-sword into a defensive position once more. Her long black jacket fluttered behind her as she dove forward at the red headed man infront of her. Lita swung her sword down with all of her might, only to have the immense blow be parried by the mans seemingly fragile nightstick. The suit dressed redhead just grinned at her.

"You can do better than that yo." He smirked, "Youre really letting me down babe."

Lita cried out in rage and attacked the man once more, but the man quickly dove to the side and swung his nightstick at her back. Fourtunately Lita was stronger and quicker than she looked, she tucked and rolled out of the way of the attack and swung at her opponent from a crouched position. The tip of her sword sliced through the man's suit pants and sliced open his shin, he cried out in pain and reeled back, glaring angrily at Lita.

"Sorry I was being a let down Reno, was that any better?" She asked with a smirk.

Reno looked a bit unsure of what to do, she wasn't allowed to get an attitude with HIM, was she? He turned on his nightstick and a small spark of electricty arced across the tip of it.

"A bit better, but fighting is just making it worse yo." Reno smiled as he ran toward his opponent, "It's about time we ended this I suppose."

Lita prepared herself for the strike, but Reno moved too fast, he knocked the girls sword to the side and lunged his nightstick at her. Lita's green eyes went wide as the man broke through her defenses and drove the tip of his weapon into her chest.

Then came the pain...

An immense wave of pain shot through every inch of Lita's body, her limbs tensed and a gurgling scream leapt from her lungs. Tears instantly came to her emerald colored eyes as her head flung back in agony. Reno removed the nightstick from her chest and the pain ceased, leaving her limbs numb and rubbery. Lita dropped her sword to the ground and slumped to her hands and knees before completely collapsing onto her stomach. She gasped for air as she stared blankly at the buildings across the street. She was down, and she wasn't sure if she could get back up.

Reno strode confidently over to the girl and placed his foot on her head.

"Hurts huh?" He smirked. He grabbed her limp arms and secured them behind her back with a zip-tie. He then grabbed her by the back of her jacket and lifted her to her feet, kicking her large buster sword into the street as he did.

"I expected alot more from the daughter of a SOLDIER yo," He quipped "But...then again..they were never anything special anyhow."

Lita simply let her head slump in defeat, she was far too worn to put up a fight, and her limbs felt like they were made of jelly. Reno grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look at him.

Reno smiled wickedly "Man...what a shame, you're pretty too...and to think..I gotta turn you over to Hojo..."

Lita spit at the Turk, "Fuck..you..." was all she could force from her lips.

Reno chuckled lightly "In a perfect world yo." He grabbed Lita by the collar of her jacket and began dragging her off, when a fist blind-sided him in the temple. He reeled to the side, releasing his grip from the girl. He quickly looked to see who had struck him when another fist blow was planted into his nose. There was a sickening squish as he stumbled back and fell to the ground. His opponent was on him quickly, and a pair of gloved hands gripped his suit jacket tightly. He looked up through watery eyes into an opposing pair of brown eyes. He immediately knew what had hit him...

"Hello...Tifa..." He whimpered.

The girl holding him was about half the height of Lita, and dressed in an outfit that left very little to the imagination. She had long brown hair that hung to her knees, and she had a look on her face that could kill a charging bear in its tracks.

"Not too lucky with girls are ya Reno?" Quipped Tifa, "Get outta my sight and leave this girl alone, or else this beatin's gonna get a whole lot worse."

Tifa released her grip on Reno, who quickly scurried to his feet and backed away, he pointed at Tifa as we stepped back.

"This aint over yo...not at all." Said Reno as he quickly turned and ran into the dark Midgar streets.

Tifa just snorted in response and turned back to the girl on the ground.

"Want me to take her inside Ms. Tifa?" Came a voice from behind the brawler. Tifa looked up to the girl standing in the doorframe of the 7th Heaven.

Lita looked up at Tifa wearily as her eyes started to flutter shut. She heard the fighter respond to the the girl in the door, who in turn came down and helped Tifa carry her inside. Lita looked up into the new girls eyes...they were the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. Lita wanted to stare into them all day, but, she slipped into darkness quickly, exhaustion taking its hold on her.

YAAY! End chapter!

Review me or I go on strike


	2. Chapter 2

Well since I got a whopping ONE review I shall not go on strike.

Chapter 2

Blue Eyes

Floating...She was floating, was it water? No..it was green...some sort of green liquid. It felt good, so good Lita didn't want to move. Lita heard a voice call to her, it was soft and gentle. Lita focused in on the figure that was calling her name, it was a girl, she looked older than herself but had the same green eyes and brown hair as her only her hair was braided in a nice, neat fashion. The girl smiled softly at Lita, her face radiating kindness.

"Do you have it still?" the girl asked.

Lita shook her head, she didn't understand what the girl was talking about but she couldn't find her voice to tell the girl that she was confused.

But somehow the girl knew, "I mean the gift mother gave you."

Lita's eyes went wide as she suddenly realized what the girl was talking about. The small white bauble that her mother had given her when she was still a child, but, how would this girl whom she never met before know about that.

The girl smiled "Guard it Lita, guard it with your life." Lita wanted to call out to the girl, she had so many questions to ask, but she felt herself slowly rising out of the water.

Lita flung her eyes open as she came out of her sleep. She shot up and realized she was in a bed, dressed in her white tanktop and underwear, the sheet that was pulled over her fell into her lap as she sat up in the dimly lit room. Her long, wavy brown hair had been pulled from its fastener and fell over her shoulders.

"You're hair is alot longer than it looks in that pony tail." came a voice from insided the room. Lita spun around to look at the new voice, almost in a defensive mode. Standing in the doorway was a short blonde, dressed in the clothes of a waitress, her hair hit the back of her knees and was help up in a bright red bow. The soft lamp light caught her blue eyes and Lita instantly realized it was the same set of eyes that she was staring into before she passed out.

"Who are you!" Snapped Lita, not meaning to sound as harsh as she did. Her response was so sharp that the girl who she yelled at took a step back in shock.

"My name is Mina..." Said the girl, who seemed to be a bit afraid of the taller girl now. Then the girl flashed Lita a dirty look, "Ya know you could be a bit nicer, I had to help drag you up here earlier."

Lita felt rotten for being so snippy with the girl, she shook her head and snorted in frustration, "...sorry." She mumbled.

Mina grinned "You don't apologize much do you?" she said, "I've heard more convincing apologies from the Turks."

Lita looked up at the waitress, "Just be happy you got one." She said lowly. Leeta scanned the room for her ponytail fastener and saw the pretty blonde girl holding it up in front of her.

"Looking for this Miss Grouchy Pants?" Said the waitress. Lita looked at the girl and gently reached to take it from the girl when the blonde pulled it away from her. She inspected the white ball on the hair tie, "This is very pretty, if I didnt know better, I would say this is a Materia of some sort."

Lita now snatched the hair tie from Mina, "Yeah..except for the fact that materia isn't white, and it was a gift from my mother, so I would appreciate it if you were a bit more gentle with it, instead of tugging and pulling on it." Lita tied her hair back into its usual sloppy ponytail and looked up to see the blonde studying her closely.

"It looked better down." She said, Lita gave her a confused look, "Your hair, it looked better down, it's very pretty." Lita felt herself turn red and the blonde smiled again, "AND Im guessing you don't get compliments much either." Said Mina. Lita was getting sick of this girl being able to read her like an open book. "You have a bad poker face." said Mina.

Lita just snorted again and turned her head away from the waitress, which in turn caused the blonde to giggle.

"So...do you have a name?" Asked Mina, "I think that since I gave you mine, you could at least return the favor."

"My names Lita."

"So Lita, what did you do to get the Turks so mad at you?" asked Mina, cocking her head to the side, still looking intently at the side of Lita's face.

"It's a long story..." Said Lita darkly, "one that I dont really want to share either."

Mina scrunched her nose in frustration, "Wow..you're so...grumpy."

Lita sighed "Im sorry, Im just not used to having company like this."

Mina giggled, Lita looked over and took the time to study her a bit better. She was beautiful, she had a lovely body too, Lita couldn't help but be more than a bit smitten with the girl. "Do I have a crush?" Thought Lita. She snapped out of it to see Mina giving her an odd look. "Great," thought Lita, "Now she thinks Im a freak."

But Mina just smiled, "Hmm..well I guess its sorta to be expected when a girl is a rough as you."

"Whats that?" Asked Lita in response.

"To be attracted to a girl like me." Said Mina.

Lita turned red and jumped back a bit, making an odd squeal as she did, "W..what makes you think Im attracted to you!"

Mina just smiled, "Oh c'mon, you were soooo definately checking me out just now." Lita went to reply, but the girl was already up and walking to the door. "Get some more rest grumpy, I will bring some food up to you later." Said Mina.

She then closed the door behind her, leaving a very confused and flustered Lita behind her.

Give me some more feed back.


End file.
